Presently utilized packaging for small quantities of blasting caps comprises a cardboard box in which the caps are packed in contact with one another. This is disadvantageous in that accidental detonation of one cap in the box results in sympathetic detonation of others, producing in the aggregate a violent explosion that far exceeds the power released by a single cap. Among other undesirable aspects of this condition, the cost of shipping caps thus packaged is very high. Although such packs are cushioned and placed, along with like packs, in a strong metal container which in turn is placed in an exterior wooden box along with other, like containers, the exterior boxes are still charged the high rates for Class A explosives rather than the lower rates available for less hazardous, Class C explosives.
Accordingly, a main object of the invention is to provide improved packaging for explosive devices that overcomes the deficiencies of the prior art.
Another object of the invention is the provision of an improved package for blasting caps that contains the energy released by accidental detonation of one cap so as to avoid sympathetic detonation of other caps in the package.
Still another object of the invention is the provision of improved packaging for blasting caps that is entitled to reduced shipping costs.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will appear from the following detailed description which, together with the accompanying drawings, discloses two embodiments of the invention for purposes of illustration only. For definition of the scope of the invention, reference will be made to the appended claims.